


Banshee Diaries

by Temi96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, but keep reading, but occassional fluff, far from fluffy, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi96/pseuds/Temi96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It haunted me; like a dark shadow following me no matter the time of day. I couldn’t shake it, the constant feeling of despair, the feeling of death, the darkness crowding my heart. </p>
<p>Sometimes I wondered if I really wanted it gone, it was the only thing I had ever known. The ability to know - the ability to feel it before it ever came. The continuous feeling of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banshee Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, So this is my first ever fanfiction. I sort of started writing again for the first time in a long time I ended up with a fan fiction, hope you like it! Please comment, i'd appreciate feedback!

Entry 1

Every once in a while I look back at my life and wonder if i was born into a different life at a different time maybe I’d be… happier, more carefree. I don’t regret what I’ve learnt, I don't believe in regret - but sometimes I wish I wasn't born with it; born into this family and born with this ability.  
Let me explain myself, I don't seem to be making much sense, but since this is my first entry you have to understand. Ive been advised to write it all down, to clear my mind so here it is; Im a banshee thats right a banshee - a damn wailing woman and I can pretty much sense death. And I have to tell you its the worse feeling in the world. But lo and behold thats my life for you, I’ve been doing it for 21 years now and it seems to only get worst. 

Today was particularly hard, it was my first day of university and my parents couldn’t be more proud. They never thought I would make it this far and if Im honest neither did I. After everything that had happened in secondary school I couldn’t really blame them. i had seen so much I had felt so much pain and every single time it brought me to brink of madness, every single time it seemed like I wouldn't come back. Back then I had no control, I couldn’t shield my mind from the pain or close my eyes to the visions - so when they came flooding in the never failed to cripple me. But now it was different, now it would be different. I was stronger my mind was stronger and mostly importantly so was my heart. I was no longer rendered helpless by soulless eyes or ticking clocks over people’s heads - I had control, some would argue it’s not much considering I didn’t feel that much but for me it was enough, I had a hold over my abilities and thats what mattered not the immensity of my emotions. 

It had taken me three years to be able to do this, three years of going out into the world and following my grandmothers past in order to figure out how to do this, how to do this without any notes and without any help. And if there’s one thing Im proud of in my life its that; and I’m not proud of much. 

I don’t know how I’d gotten into this position, stuck in a dorm room with some teenagers and a handfull of people about my age, but I guess this is what happens when I decide to have a life, and experience it normally. I don’t know what I was thinking. 

 

Entry 2

So I ended my last entry rather abruptly but I had too, the boy was fast approaching. Maybe i should give him more credit, the young man was fast approaching. Anyway as I was saying he was fast approaching, he had his eyes trained on me and an irritating smirk painted on his face. He must of taken my clear disdain as an invitation to me nice, it’s a shame I could tell I already wasn’t going to like him. 

“Are you alright, you seem a bit out of place?” he said.  
“What gave it away, me typing on my laptop or the fact that Im sure I look like I'm about to throw up” i replied.  
“A bit of both actually, i figure I’d come here and save your laptop and the rest of us from that horrible sight… so what are you writing”  
“Stuff”  
“Wow incredibly informative, I can tell you’re gonna be a hoot to live with”  
I couldn't help but smile at his sarcasm, he seemed well versed in the art of deflecting bullshit and maybe I was wrong maybe I could like him. He seemed proud of himself at making me smile, extending his own smile and his whiskey coloured glinting in the terrible lighting. He turned his head slightly as if someone was calling him and I saw moles dotted across his face, somehow I liked them, somehow they suited him. I looked in the direction that he was and afar I noticed a group of people, all varying in size and shape but all equally as attractive waving him over. I tucked my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear and adjusted my oversized brown rimmed glasses. 

“You should go, it seems like your friends want you” I told him, with enough aggression in my voice to hopefully push him away. But he was a stubborn one. 

“What if i prefer to sit here instead, and talk to you?” he said, running his hand through his murky brown hair and taking in my 5’3 frame draped in sweat pants and a tank top. 

“Well I’d hate to break it to you, but I’m going back to my room. But do have some fun, get drunk maybe even destroy the furniture I don’t care Im not much of a partier anyway.”  
His face seemed to drop at my words, I’d like to say I hope they did but I don’t. Because I don’t form deep and meaningful relationships and I don’t get attached to boys with whiskey coloured eyes and attractive friends, especially when all i see when i look at them, when i look past their flesh and bones is this invisible clock counting down to the same day and the same month of the same year. For every single one of them.


End file.
